Automatic test equipment for testing standard format video devices is known. However, it is commonly required to evaluate the performance and functionality of a non-standard video unit under test (UUT) to determine if the UUT is operating within the manufacturer's specifications. Specifically, the UUT may require special image and scan formats, voltage levels, and timing signals. In addition, fault simulation may be required to verify the UUT's functionality.
Video signals can be generated by a wide variety of instruments employing diverse methods. In most available types, the image format, sync format and timing are limited to a set of known types primarily to support commercial display devices. Also, any UUT specific timing signals, related to the video signal but not part of it, often must be created by the use of ancillary equipment.